


Oblivious to her

by Claraandthedoctor



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claraandthedoctor/pseuds/Claraandthedoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years. </p>
<p>Four years since his last visit. He almost broke down into tears he felt so bad. But it still didn't explain why she didn't remember him. </p>
<p>It worked none the less. He was here, he was talking to his Clara. Only problem was, she couldn't remember him. </p>
<p>She had a life now. Without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious to her

"Clara, did you see the shelf in Maia's room has fallen down?" A young male voice called. That was Harry, he was a tall man, and not at all what people pictured Clara falling for. When you look at Clara you see small and fragile, and somehow she managed to fall for her opposite. Harry was a rugby player, tall and muscly, and crazily handsome. 

"What?" Clara had called from the kitchen where she was preparing dinner for that night. Clara, was a short woman, brunette and what many men saw as very beautiful in many ways. She stepped out of the kitchen in the flat and glanced down the hallway. 

"Maia's shelf? It's fallen down." Harry popped his head around the doorway of one of the rooms in the medium sized flat. 

"The one above her crib?" Clara had said with a panicked voice, a sense of hurry lurking underneath. She threw her utensil she was holding down on the side and left the kitchen to join Harry. 

"No, the big one on the other wall. The decorator clearly didn't put these up properly, I mean look it's ripped some of the wall away. I think I'll go down the shop and get some stuff to repair it before dinner." Harry scratched the back of his head staring at the wall. 

"It's not the decorators fault, it's the handy-mans fault. Just because you didn't like our decorator doesn't mean you have to blame it all on her." Clara scowled leaning against his arm. 

"That woman was a demon." Harry exclaimed. 

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I heard the many stories when we actually had the flat re-decorated. She was eating our food, she was changing the paint samples when we weren't looking, she frowned when you said the word baby... None of those were true Harry." Clara laughed rubbing his arm. 

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. I'm going to the shop, need anything?" Harry smiled turning to Clara slowly. 

"Uh, toilet roll, soap and some doughnuts." Clara smiled. 

"I'm going to a shop that sells tools and screws. Not one that sells toilet roll, soap and doughnuts? I mean what are they even for?" Harry questioned. 

"I'm hungry." Clara pouted. Harry slowly leant down holding her cheek before gently kissing her. "I'll stop by a Tesco or something on my way home." Harry muttered. "Maia's just woken up from her nap and I just changed her and put her back in her crib so she's alright. I'll see you in a little while." Harry grinned giving Clara another kiss before walking out of the room. Slowly he walked down the hallway, grabbing his keys and walking out of the flat.

"Maia." Clara smiled walking over to her crib. "Hey little girl." She grinned reaching over and picking up the tiny baby. Maia was Harry and Clara's child, she was 10 months old and born prematurely, she was a tiny baby. Clara and Harry weren't married and only moved in together when Clara got pregnant. 

They had been a couple for three and a half years. They had met through friends and ended up completely falling in love with each other. They'd both agreed that they were going to marry one another but there were no proposals and so nothing was ever definite. A wedding never happened and when Clara fell pregnant, it just seemed to delay getting married even further. 

Harry would often say, "Who needs marriage it's just a piece of paper." And Clara agreed but it felt odd answering all these questions to family and friends as to why they weren't married yet. And when they shared what Harry had said, it sounded as if they were too pretentious and above marriage, so now they avoided the subject completely. They had Maia and in their eyes, that's all they needed. 

"Oh someone's still very sleepy." Clara laughed holding Maia on her hip close to her as the little girl yawned and stretched her arms out. Her hands would often come to Clara's neck and grab whatever necklace she had been wearing and start to play with it and pull on it. Today Maia was too tired and didn't try pulling at her mothers necklace instead her hands came over her own eyes and squashed them shut, shielding them from the light her eyes were adjusting to after waking up.

Then Maia's eyes were revealed, wide and bright, and her mouth opened slowly into a smile and then a choked laugh came out. "What's funny?" Clara laughed tapping her nose. "Hmm?" She bounced Maia in her arms. "What's making you laugh? Is it mummy?" Clara smiled lifting her up so they were roughly 30cm away, face to face. Clara held her there for a while smiling and making faces with the child.

"Shall we get you dressed you for dinner tonight hmm?" Clara placed Maia down on her changing table while she turned to the girls wardrobe and flicked through Maia's small collection of clothes. "We've got Nana and Grandad around for dinner today, so you have to be on your best behaviour." Clara smiled dressing Maia in fresh clothing. 

"Nana." Maia squealed reaching her hands up excitedly. 

"Yes but it's daddy's mum and dad so I have to be on my best behaviour too." Clara said with a small grunt whilst picking the newly dressed Maia up into her arms. Maia giggled slightly at the last comment. Clara brushed Maia's soft brown curls with he palm of her hand before she walked out into the hallway and into the kitchen. 

She held Maia on her hip as she glanced across at the food she was preparing then continued to walk past and to the dining table. They had a kitchen diner and in the corner of the large room was a gated area Clara had asked to be put in whilst they were decorating. She placed Maia down in the play pen filled with blankets and cushions and toys for her to play with and then Clara turned back to her cooking she had to do. 

"Mama." Maia called within a minute of Clara being vaguely out of sight. Even though Clara could see Maia from where she was standing on the other side of the room, Maia had trouble seeing her and called out for Clara. "Mama. Mama. Mama." She began to repeat until getting her attention. 

Clara huffed, stopping what she was doing and walking over and kneeling down beside the play pen. "Yes Maia." She smiled politely. 

"Up. Up." She would called this when wanting to be held. 

"Mummy has cooking to do Maia. Daddy will be home soon then he can hold you okay?" Clara laughed kissing her forehead and walking back to preparing the food. This seemed to shut her up for a little while.

Well until she started to call out again. "Mama." But Clara glanced over and smiled at her but couldn't go over there urgently as she was trying to stir this sauce without it over cooking. But the cry came again "Mama." She said. And as Clara gave up and was about to walk over to her, Harry had opened the door and walked in. 

"Harry." Clara smiled seeing him walk through the hallway and into the kitchen. Harry leaned in and kissed Clara. 

"I got your doughnuts." He whispered kissing her again. 

"Ah thank you" Clara laughed. 

"Mama." A call from Maia came again.

"Please pick up Maia she's desperate." Clara smiled stepping back from the kiss. 

Harry walked over to Maia's play pen and heard her suddenly call out "Dada! Dada Up!" And Harry picked her up immediately. But Clara was staring at something else. Through the doorway and down the hallway a man was walking through their flat and towards her. 

"Uh Harry... Who's the guy?" Clara asked glancing across the kitchen to him. Harry laughed stepping forward and next to Clara. 

"I met John at the shop when I was picking up your doughnuts..." Harry smiled playing with Maia. 

"Hi nice to meet you, you must be Clara." John stepped forward offering his hand and brushing back his hair, brown and floppy. He wore a tweed jacket and a bow tie, which Clara found awfully strange. "I've heard an awful lot about you." He winked.


End file.
